


Leaving

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AtS - Freeform, Darla - Freeform, F/M, angel - Freeform, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Leaving.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Email: Foxtraveller28@hotmail.com<br/>Pairing: Angelus/Darla<br/>Author’s notes: Phendog had a fifteen minute poetry challenge, so of course I wrote a fifteen minute ficlet instead.<br/>Word count: 135<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: Still not mine. Grr Arrg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

****

Leaving  
by M Phoenix

The sea rippled like fish scales turning bloody as the sun set. He watched, staring westward at the low grey-green coast he could no longer see; lounging in the deep shifting, shadows of his cabin.

_'My darling boy, I will show you the world.'_

_'The world?'_

He felt his fangs lengthen and graze his lips as he grinned, wide and blessedly cruel. A constitutional, he thought; a little stroll on deck to take the air; to take a life and rip it out, red and full and pulsing still. Yes. The soft autumnal, rustle of silks as Darla slid onto his lap; her fingers twining in his hair as she bent to kiss the last, lingering taste of Ireland from his mouth. Then laughed like crystal shattering as she led him out into the night.

The end.


End file.
